The Storm's Diary
by Nats Kazucchi
Summary: Gokudera's diary in the future, you must know that he got some secret right?


My name Gokudera Hayato, I have an ancestor named G. My only families now are my big sister, Bianchi and my father, but I don't really care about that old man that only think about money.  
My big sis, we actually not a full siblings because we're born from different mother, but with the same life is boring as ever, I run away from that home where my stupid old man live because I'm not comfortablein there.  
As I heard that rumor about that Vongola Jyuudaime in Japan, I went to Japan leaving my big sister in Italy with that stupid old man  
So then I began my journey and find that Jyuudaime, he was a really dame one, but when I look carefully he is not. So then, I decided myself to be his right hand man until death, I have a rivak named Yamamoto Takeshi, he was a happy-go-lucky one yet he's still yakyuu baka.  
As the time goes on, without I knowing, we already passed 10 years!  
But all that fun was gone when we go on a mission

.  
. in there.

As I heard that rumor about the Vongola Jyuudaime in Japan, I went to Japan leaving my Big Sis Bianchi, with that horifiying old man that never thinks anything but money. So i began my journey to Japan, and somehow, I became his right hand man, the first thing when I saw him was that he was nothing but an ordinary middle schooler, as the time goes on, he changed 180 degrees, it's because the famous hitman in the world, Reborn, became his home tutor. I have a close friend, well maybe we're not that close, he was no other than Yamamoto Takeshi, although he's a happy-go-lucky one but yet he's still one if the guardian.

So then, time still goes on until I didn't realize that 10 years have passed... I really can't forget how fun I have with my family, but those fun dissapears after... Jyuudaime... died...

**Few days ago...**

"Jyuudaime! Please don't go to that meeting! You know right?! That those family were our enemy!" I keep stopping Jyuudaime from going to Vongola enemy meeting, but Jyuudaime still doesn't want to hear me, he know that he was going to die in the meeting. Even after all the guardians tried to stop him, but he still won't listen and disappears in the light. I still can't forget that time, it was my fault, if I hadn't tried to stop him again and again, he wouldn't die...

I'll always guarding his grave, it's inside a forest, once, he told me that if he die, he wants to buried in a forest, far away from city, so the enemy won't know where he is. That night, I was fell asleep next to his grave, I saw a light and I saw a person, he's... Jyuudaime...

Jyuudaime...? I also can't believe this, maybe I'm dreaming, and yeah, I was dreaming. I stand up and look around me, I saw there's a beautiful woman wearing a white dress, she's really similiar like the woman I saw when I was child... wait, when I was child... she's...my mother... my late mother... "why is she here?" that always came out in my mind after I saw her, tears starts to falling from my face...

"Gokudera-kun...do you remember this woman, she's your late mother right...?" Jyuudaime asks me that and I just gave a nod. My mother tells me something, but I just can't hear her, I start to wake up from my dream, and there's a piece of paper written:

"_Sono felice che__ora sei un__ragazzo__cresciuto__fino__ Hayato, __dalla madre__.."_ (I'm happy that you are now a grown up boy Hayato, from mother..)

Even i don't know my own mother's writting, but I believe that this belongs to my mother. Because her words, I keep on living no matter what..

Thank you mother... Ti amo...

XX August 20XXle in there.  
As I heard that rumor about that Vongola Jyuudaime in Japan, I went to Japan leaving my big sister in Italy with that stupid old man  
So then I began my journey and find that Jyuudaime, he was a really dame one, but when I look carefully he is not. So then, I decided myself to be his right hand man until death, I have a rivak named Yamamoto Takeshi, he was a happy-go-lucky one yet he's still yakyuu baka.  
As the time goes on, without I knowing, we already passed 10 years!  
But all that fun was gone when we go on a mission

.  
.

XX August 20XX


End file.
